


If You Wincest

by emjellybean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjellybean/pseuds/emjellybean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to spend Valentine's Day out with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Wincest

"Come on, Dean!"  
  
"I said, no, Sam."  
  
"But it's Valentines Day. There's a nice restaurant only a few blocks away. Why won't you let me take you?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?" Sam crossed his arms, waiting for an answer, but Dean didn't say anything. "I'm serious. Tell me why? It's just something I thought we could do that we can be happy with, for once. Valentines Day is a day for love. Well, actually, it was made an annual holiday because-"  
  
"Sam. As much as I don't want to talk about this anymore, I don't wanna hear about the history of a dumb "day of love" either."  
  
"...you don't like Valentines Day, do you?"  
  
"..."  
  
"You just don't like the idea of it being a whole love thing, right? That we'd be going out to dinner together and people would know it's because we love each other? And you'd have to admit to it yourself?"  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"But it's true. I know you and I know that's why you won't go. So-"  
  
"So what? I mean," He sighed. "Is it really that big of a deal anyways? Why is there even a day for this crap? Why do we all the sudden need to go out for dinner at a nice restaurant just because it's the 14th of February. Woo, big deal, it's another day of the year. We never do anything like that. We already know we love each other!" He stopped talking, hoping he finally made a point. When he looked over at Sam, he saw him grinning. "...what?"  
  
Sam, still grinning, walked behind Dean and wrapped his arms around his waist. He pressed light kisses to your neck.  
  
Dean tilted his head just a little bit, but didn't give much of a reaction, though he enjoyed it. He knew Sam knew that. "What was with the grin?"  
  
"You don't say that you love me that much."  
  
"You know I do though." He mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, I know." He kissed his cheek. "You made a good point, but..."  
  
Dean groaned in annoyance. "But what?"  
  
"But I still wanna do something."  
  
"You..." He shook his head, pulling himself out of Sam's arms. He turned to face him. "If you insist...I could go for some pie."  
  
"Of course." Sam laughed. "We'll go out for some pie, but first..."  
  
Dean had a confused look on his face, almost a little scared of what Sam was thinking of. "But first what?"  
  
Sam kissed him gently on the lips, savoring the small moment. He pulled back, their lips still almost touching. "I love you." He smiled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes. "...I love you too."  
  



End file.
